The Werewolf Queen
by Artemis's hunt
Summary: 16 years ago a werewolf queen was lost and the werewolf packs were in a constant anarchy, survival of the fittest. But what if 16 years later, she was found? Percabeth
1. Sigma

**A/N Hi. This is my second story. My first one is Respect, go check it out. Leave a review. Thank you so much for reading.**

Percy POV:

Hi. I am a werewolf, the alpha of an army of werewolves. Well that was pretty straight-forward. You better get used to it because that's how I roll. Anyways, you already know my name so I'm going to skip that and go to the interesting part.

So, today was a normal day. I got up, got dressed, and ate my protein filled breakfast. Totally normal. I talked to my right-hand man Tyson and organized the training schedule for today that was supposed to be done yesterday but I procrastinate. All was going well.

But then, I heard screaming just as the last piece of meat left my plate on its way to my mouth. Not again.

I saw a human running towards the pack, from the hill, tears streaming down her face. And that's when I saw it. A woman that looked exactly like the girl that was running towards us was down on the ground, a huge wolf from the Delta pack leaning over her. And the wolf had golden/yellow fur, symbolizing that the wolf was from the Delta pack, the golden pack. You see, we can tell because the wolf had a huge Delta symbol on his forehead. The woman quickly kicked the wolf's face, grabbed a knife and plunged it in the wolf's flesh just as he attacked her neck. They both suddenly went limp as our pack raced towards the wolf and woman, the girl in front. By that time, we had reached the place where they were and checked for their pulses. Both were dead.

"No, no, no", the girl that came over the hill said. "Mother…"

Then she pulled out a knife from her leg, tears still streaming, and plunged it over and over into the Delta wolf's flesh. I put my hand on her arm and gently pulled her away, leading her to my cabin.

"Hey, it's ok", I murmured, setting her down on my bed. She cried on my shoulder, death-gripping my arm.

"Who are you?", she said after a while of crying.

"My name is Percy, alpha of the Sigma pack", I gently said.

"How can I trust you?", she asked brokenly.

"We won't hurt you. The Gamma, Delta, and Beta packs should be the ones you are worried about", I soothingly said.

You see, I should probably explain. So, we have 8 packs. Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Eta, Kappa, Sigma (my pack), and Omega. We don't know who is in who's pack unless we are in wolf form, then our pack's symbol (which is the actual Greek letter) will appear on our head. And our fur would turn a certain color. My pack's people would turn blue when they were wolves. The alphas are Ethan Nakaruma of the Beta pack, Zeus Grace (A/N Ok I know that the gods don't have last names but just roll with it, chill people) of the Gamma pack. I guess he isn't exactly violent, but he's so paranoid that he kills every werewolf or human that comes near his pack that wasn't originally part of his pack, it's kind of ridiculous. And the Alpha to the Delta pack is Kronos Grace. (Yes, his son is Zeus but they kind of hate each other). And those are the evil packs (excluding Zeus kind of). The nicer packs are Epsilon, Eta, Kappa, Sigma, and Omega. The alphas are Jason Grace for Epsilon (Yes, Zeus is most definitely his father but yes, they do hate each other now), Frank Zhang for Eta, Leo Valdez for Kappa, me for Sigma, and Nico Di Angelo for Omega. We alphas fight each other for food, territory, and mates. I know that I said there were peacefulish packs but it's just the nature of wolves. I for one don't like the violence but if someone attacks my pack, I'm going to have to fight back. And what I meant by peaceful is that they are fair. Which means they won't fight a defenseless werewolf of human. (The defenseless werewolf rarely happens. It only happens to werewolves who haven't come of age yet and don't know how to shift into a wolf at a time. They can only shift once a month). We used to have a queen of the wolves, but she was long-lost. We try to search for her every year for one month, but we haven't had any leads. It is infuriating but for the sake of tradition, we still search every month. It is rumored that the Delta pack kidnapped her and killed her after the alpha before me overthrew her. I was kind of angry at that alpha but he is dead. She also doesn't have children as far as we know. The Delta pack always wanted to have all power and the Beta pack supported them. Anyways, back to the present.

"Why are you helping me?", the girl said. "And why are you naming Greek letters?".

"You are a werewolf. I can smell it in your blood. And you don't seem to have a pack, so if you try to survive out there, with the Beta and Gamma packs near, it would be dangerous. Also, those are the names of the werewolf packs", I replied, sniffing her.

"Werewolves don't exist what are you talking about?", she asked, looking weirdly at me. "I got attacked by a wolf not a werewolf".

"Oh, really?", I said as I transitioned into wolf form. And that was when the most heavenly scent ever to exist made its way to my nose. I sniffed the air as the vanilla scent continued to waft towards me. It seemed to be coming from the blonde girl in front of me. And that's when it hit me, she was my mate. I quickly went back to human form before I marked her on accident.

"No no no", she said, backing away

"I told you we won't hurt you. You are a werewolf too", I soothingly said. "How old are you?".

"Sixteen", blondie said.

"You will change into a werewolf next month", I mused, confused that she didn't know she was a werewolf and even more confused she wasn't from any pack. It was weird since I didn't smell the wolf inside her until just now which means her wolf is weak. It will probably take a whole another month in order for her to properly change.

She obviously hadn't come of age yet because if she had, she would stay eighteen forever.

I sighed; this was confusing.

"What's your age?", blondie said, jolting me back to reality. I really should ask for her name now. Sheesh, blondie is a bad name to call someone.

"Eighteen kind of", I said. "I'm actually five hundred but werewolves don't age or die except from battle. What's your name?".

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Chase", Annabeth said. "Was my mother a werewolf?".

"Yes, I don't know why she didn't tell you, but it must have been for a good reason", I said.

"I don't know what to think of this situation", Annabeth said.

So, I spent the next three hours explaining to her about the alphas and 8 packs. I even explained to her about the long-lost queen that would finally give order and stop this anarchy. Only the queen could be the queen because if someone else tried to be king/queen, then other packs would retaliate which would not be the best situation and only the crown works with the queen (This will be explained later on).

I got her a cabin for herself where she would live in for the rest of eternity unless she dies or turns out to be a spy. Or if she tries to escape but that would not be safe for her.

So that night, I spent pondering over my mate.

**A/N Ok. I didn't expect to write so much. Eh, whatever. Did you guys like it? Leave a review and check out my other Fanfic Respect. Next POV is Annabeth's, duh. Guess who the queen is, it is kind of obvious. Thank you for reading.**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	2. Queen of eight

**A/N Well I'm back. Yay. Chappie 2. Leave a review! Also, do you think I should create another fanfic? **

Annabeth POV:

Mom and I were just in Hades Street, chilling at a restaurant, when a wolf came up to us. He had a Delta sign on his forehead. Of course, wolves were common in this part of the country, but I didn't think one would just come up to us. Also, I don't know why it had a Delta symbol on its forehead. Might be some tracking device scientists implanted and it just looks like Delta. And it strangely had golden fur.

The other customers obviously thought it was weird too since they started whispering as the wolf approached. It looked curiously at us and sniffed. I looked to my mother for an explanation, but she was gritting her teeth in frustration. Why? I have no idea. Before I looked away though, I saw that she took the shape of a wolf with rainbow fur for a second. Sheesh, am I mentally ok? The customers didn't react, so I thought I was just seeing things. But weirdly, the wolf in front of us suddenly looked extremely angry, and howled, looking at my mother as if communicating with her. My mother suddenly stood up and grabbed my arm as the wolf turned and walked away. My mother dragged me with her as we followed the wolf, me very confused and afraid for my mental health.

"Mother, what is happen-", I started before being shushed by her.

The wolf stopped to look at us as we turned back to face it and continued to follow it. It bared its teeth in warning as he turned back forward.

My mother, after following the wolf for a while, took out a knife with a leg strap, and gave it to me, gesturing at my leg. I obviously got the message and strapped it to my leg making sure the wolf wasn't looking. I could tell that it was an enemy, but I don't know why my mother was following it.

When we eventually got to a clearing, the wolf turned around and attacked us. It was so sudden that if it was me, I would be dead meat. But my mother reacted fast, grabbing my hand and leading me due north. The wolf followed us gaining on us and I knew we couldn't go like this so much longer.

Why? Why did my mother follow the wolf? Why did it attack us? Instead of focusing on these questions, I decided to use my brain power to think of a plan. Mister ferocious monster butt's eyes were glowing gold and its sharp canines were displayed for the whole world to see. It was creeping me out and I prayed that this was just a dream.

Then, in front of us, I saw people! Yes! People that could save us! But as I looked behind me, I saw that that would not be likely. We had about half a foot's distance between us and the wolf and it was still gaining.

Suddenly, my mother flung me aside as she turned around, kicking the wolf.

"I love you Princess, go down the hill and get help", Mother said, using my nickname she gave me.

I did what I was told, anxious that my mother would die today. I would be broken if that happened.

"Help!", I screamed at the people down the hill.

The people who heard me from the hill where I was standing instantly dropped what they were doing and raced towards me. They seemed to know what was happening which confused me even more since if it were me, I would be scared out of my mind, which I am. I hated not knowing things. I ran back to where my mother was at the top of the hill to see her stab the wolf with a knife and for the wolf to bite her. My blood ran cold as my speed doubled as I raced toward her and Golden fur. Two people from the group of people behind me raced towards where they lay and checked for their pulses.

"I'm sorry, miss, but your mother is dead", a blonde-haired boy said.

That was when I realized that I had tears streaming down my face. I unstrapped the strap of my leg strap and plunged the knife in the wolf's flesh, it's golden eyes hauntingly staring back at me. I stabbed it over and over until I felt a hand grab onto my arm and pull me away.

I looked up to see beautiful sea-green eyes look kindly on me. He led me to a cabin of some sorts and laid me on some bed where I cried my eyes out, too miserable to figure out what was going on. After a while I asked him,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Percy, alpha of the Sigma pack", Percy gently said. What the frick? Alpha? What?

"How can I trust you?", I asked brokenly.

"We won't hurt you. The Gamma, Delta, and Beta packs should be the ones you are worried about", raven-haired boy soothingly said.

"Why are you helping me?", I said. "And why are you naming Greek letters?".

"You are a werewolf. I can smell it in your blood. And you don't seem to have a pack, so if you try to survive out there, with the Beta and Gamma packs near, it would be dangerous. Also, those are the names of the werewolf packs", Percy replied, sniffing me. I was very freaked out. Was I dealing with a mentally not okay person? Because that is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard.

"Werewolves don't exist what are you talking about?", I asked, looking weirdly at him. "I got attacked by a wolf not a werewolf".

"Oh, really?", he said as he transitioned into the form of a wolf. I was beyond freaked out at this and looked at him with wide eyes. He quickly changed back to human form, looking a little dazed for some reason.

"No no no", I said, backing away

"I told you we won't hurt you. You are a werewolf too", he soothingly said. "How old are you?".

"Sixteen", I said, still in shock. If these freaky things keep on happening, I'm going to have PTSD by the end of this week.

"You will change into a werewolf next month", he mused, looking thoughtful. He sighed.

"What's your age?", I said.

"Eighteen kind of", he said. "I'm actually five hundred but werewolves don't age or die except from battle. What's your name?".

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Chase", I said, freaked out even more about the immortality thing. "Was my mother a werewolf?".

"Yes, I don't know why she didn't tell you, but it must have been for a good reason", Percy said.

"I don't know what to think of this situation", I said, putting my head in my hands.

Percy then spent the next three hours explaining to me about 8 packs and how to identify them from each other. He told me about some long-lost queen too. He told me that I would know what pack I was originally from next month, but I would always be stuck with this pack because he claimed me. He would be able to change my fur color and letter symbol too if I wasn't originally from this pack with something called ambrosia? Or nectar? I don't remember these things. Cut me some slack I just lost my mother.

Speaking of which when Percy led me to my cabin, I cried myself to sleep that night after pondering over what happened today.

A/N Since I'm felling nice today, I'm going to write a little bit more

_Time Skips are the best_

I woke up extremely early the next day, my eyes extremely puffy. I got up and walked towards the sink to rinse my face. I was wearing my clothes from yesterday that didn't exactly smell like heaven, so I didn't have to change. I just laid down on my bed fingering the knife my mother gave me in my hand, while feeling miserable. I examined the knife to see what the material was because I was curious, and because the knife didn't look like it was made from metal and found a button at the side of the knife near the end of the handle. It had the letter Sigma engraved on it. I pressed it curiously tilting my head, and a slot opened up. In it, I found a piece of paper. Engraved on it, it said,

_The Queen's bane are her subjects_

_Yet her happiness is caused by them_

_And when she is lost_

_They are the cost_

_She goes into hiding_

_Her daughter born from the shadows_

_And the packs_

_Roam wild_

_Until the princess comes back to throne_

(A/N I know that it doesn't sound anything like a prophecy because it isn't one)

_-Athena Chase_

_I love you, my princess._

_Stay with the Sigma._

_The crown lies in the alpha._

What the heck was this? Poetry? Because I failed poetry in school. Kind of. I don't exactly fail classes.

**A/N Done. Whew, that took forever. Leave a review. Tell me what you think. Was it bad? Good? Thank you for reading! Also, would you rather I do longer chapters but shorter updates or shorter chapter with longer updates? Also, what if I only updated when someone reviews? Would you kill me? I also apologize for my 4 day absence.**

**Peace out peeps,**

**Artemis's hunt :)**


	3. Luke and Rachel

A/N Hi. Leave a review. Thanks for reading.

Annabeth POV:

I studied the knife and piece of paper and found no other special button or clue except engraved on the knife was the Greek form of the words "Queen of eight". I was confused beyond confused. I know that didn't make sense, but you get my point, I was really confused. I then heard a shrill bell in the distance. Percy told me yesterday that the bell signaled lunch, breakfast, and dinner times.

I sighed, putting the paper back in the slot and re-strapping the knife to my leg. I trudged outside, my questions swirling around my head, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my heart.

I saw Percy walking towards me with a blond person, his shoulders back, head held high like a leader. Many werewolves moved out of his way in fear as he and blonde guy walked steadily towards me. He looked at me with cold, hard eyes and I would've shriveled up if I wasn't so confused and tired.

"My half- brother here, Luke Jackson (A/N I know this wasn't in the original PJO book, but I don't care, this is my story XD.) shall give you a tour after breakfast", he curtly said, before turning around and walking away.

I sighed. More walking? Seriously? My legs feel worse than that time when I broke it. And walking with a stranger too. Just great.

Breakfast was uneventful. Duh. Like did you expect for some sort of werewolf attack from the Beta pack to happen. Jeez, you people have way too high expectations. I was half-dead. I wouldn't survive a werewolf attack from the Beta pack, yeesh.

Anyways, after my so very uneventful breakfast, Percy announced that I was a new member, but everyone already knew that, duh, gave my name, my age, and explained that I didn't know what pack I came from.

So, after breakfast, Luke bounded over to me dragging a red-headed girl with him. He walked toward me, a mega- watt grin with a mischievous side to it adorning his face. I didn't have the energy nor the patience to reciprocate it and just stood there with my normal, resting face.

"Hi Annabeth, I would like to introduce you to Rachel Elizabeth Dare but you can call her RED for short", Luke said. "She is the daughter of mortals, but she and her family are the only ones who know about werewolves. Her family also helps pat down rumors about werewolves since there have been plenty of werewolf spottings that would've led to us being hunted and probably killed. Her family is very influential and rich in the mortal world so they are a big help. She is also Percy and I's best friend".

"Hey", I said dryly, not really hearing what Luke was saying.

"Nice to meet you Annie!", Rachel said, smiling. I scowled at Annie as usual. "Hey, why do you look so tired and down?" Rachel asked, her bubbly voice giving me a headache.

"Would you look awake and bubbly if your mother got killed?", I snapped. "And don't call me Annie".

"About that Annabeth, I'm feel extremely bad for you. I hope that time can heal your wounds", Luke said, his demeanor changing in a split second. I was a bit surprised, but I accepted his condolences.

"Thank you, Luke", I said, offering a dry smile.

I apologized to Rachel for snapping at her, but she just brushed it off laughing, "It's fine. I understand".

"Now, let's start this tour. Oh, and by the way, we might need to give you a new change of clothes. Tomorrow will be training day. But you and I get today off. Other days, we have to usually have to train every day, in case another pack attacks us or something like that. You will also find out what your job will be in the pack. For example, there are the scouts, the werewolves that track where the best food is since most of us don't like mortal food", Luke said. I found this interesting since I have never had a problem with "mortal food".

"Anyways", he continued. "the scouts also track the enemy if we are chasing them or if they steal from us. There are also the fighters which are the most common of the werewolf jobs. In fact, I think everyone except for the healers are fighters. They fight in battles. The healers are the ones who heal those hurt in battle. There are the planners, but we haven't had a decent one since the werewolf queen was alive. She was the best planner, but we never had any wars with each other, so her skill was never used. But I guess we do have OK planners".

"Hey, Percy told me about the werewolf queen, but can you tell me why she was lost?" I asked curiously.

"Sure", Rachel said. "We can tell you as I give you that tour".

"So, it all started with the ουράνιο τόξο crown…", Luke started.

A/N Finished. Would you guys rather have Lukabeth first then Percabeth or just Percabeth? I already planned it out and I'm not really willing to change it but maybe I will. I'm also curious to see who actually reads these author notes lol. This was like a really short chapter, but I promise a 2 **thousand word chapter next time. Please review! Every nice review makes my day. Thank you so much!**

**Peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**


	4. Daughter of Minerva

**A/N OMG it's been a while since I updated. I apologize for not updating but here you people go, the chapter you have been waiting for. Go check out my other two stories, Falling into Chaos and Respect on my profile if you like this story. And leave a review while you're at it, thx! Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for more frequent updates by me.**

Annabeth POV:

"So, it all started with the ουράνιο τόξο crown…", Luke started. "It was a rainbow crown with beautiful colors. And they were not only beautiful, they were powerful. You see each color represented each pack".

"And without the color, the queen had no power over the pack", Rachel continued. "But you can't just wash the crown or something in a random stream, since the crown always has a forcefield around it that protects the queen at all costs and makes sure no one touches it".

"Only the queen can give consent", Luke said. "Unless the queen tells the forcefield to disappear, it won't. But once the forcefield is gone, the crown is vulnerable, and it would be very simple to wipe off a color. But once you do, the crown creates a forcefield more powerful, so powerful that it could kill you in a split second. All you had to do to remove a color, though, was to chant a spell that has been thrown away now, while touching the crown".

"Wait, wait, wait, how exactly did the queen become the queen and where is the crown? Also, what happened with the queen, how did she lose the crown?", I asked, fascinated by the history of the queen and the crown.

"Patience is a virtue Annie", Luke chided, playfully. "But I was getting to that. So, basically, what happened was that the crown chooses the queen and the last known queen, Minerva, got chosen. The crown is actually in Percy's cabin right now since he is the alpha though the crown does not allow anyone to touch it. Even though Percy could just take over the crown, but he is a good alpha and respects the crown. But, anyways, the queen right now does not have a known location but all I know is that she escaped once the color from the crown was lost. Oh, silly me, I forgot to mention what happens when the color is gone. So, what happens is, the crown loses power over the pack and can attack and overthrow the queen, otherwise, without wiping off the color of their pack, they must listen to the queen or receive a big punishment. But anyways, what happened with the queen and crown is that the queen had gotten, um, frisky, I don't know, with the Sigma's pack's alpha. And they did explicit things that do not need to be named. And so once, the queen fell asleep in the alpha, Fredrick's, arms, one night, and he was able to chant the spell and touch the crown since Minerva had forgotten to turn on the forcefield again. But, apparently, it was planned by the pack as they started to attack her all at once as she lay on the ground, asleep. And so, she ran away, trying to escape and barely made it, though she lost her crown in the fray. Fredrick died that day, obviously, guess he didn't anticipate that and forgot about that powerful force thing. But let me give you a backstory on the Sigma pack under Fredrick's governing. So, Fredrick loved power and turned the Sigma pack bad and very evil. It used to be docile like it is now but somehow Fredrick changed that and convinced the queen herself that they were still docile. But, anyways, now that Percy, who was chosen as the alpha not because of blood but because of leadership by the way, is governing and now this pack is amazing".

"You didn't even let me talk!", Rachel shoved Luke.

"Not my fault Annie asked me not you", Luke shoved her playfully back.

"No, she didn't", Rachel humphed, them two continuing to shove each other.

"Chill, I asked both of you", I said, laughing.

"Oh, shoot, I need to go report to Percy, see you idiots later", Rachel suddenly said.

"Ok bye Rachel!", I said back.

"So, what do you like to do, Gray Eyes?", Luke casually asked.

"Don't call me that and I like reading, school, and architecture", I answered back.

"Boring", Luke deadpanned playfully.

"Shut up, what do you like, huh?", I said shoving his arm.

"Fighting, wrestling, wars", Luke said it as if it was no big deal.

"Well that isn't disturbing at all", I shot back.

"Well at least it isn't boring", Luke said sticking out his tongue maturely.

"Well I don't find it boring", I said, childlike.

And so that was how my day went, just joking around with Luke as we walked around.

A/N since I promised a 2000-word chapter last time, here's some more.

Percy POV:

I saw Annabeth with Luke all day and it looked like they were having so much fun. If I said I wasn't jealous, I would be lying. How would you feel if your mate was hanging around with another guy that wasn't you? Ok, that sounded way better in my head, forget I said anything, heh. I also didn't trust Luke since he would sometimes sneak out at night for some reason or so the night watchers told me. They tried to follow him but to no avail. The forests were too thick.

I decided that I should just leave her alone since she would always be my mate anyways, so it didn't really matter if she hung out with some random boy. Soon, the scouts rang the lunch bell and I walked towards the eating clearing or we call it the pavilion, not sure why.

Luke of course decided to sit with Annabeth which angered me but not enough that I would kill him, well more like severely harm him. But Annabeth looked so happy and cute as she laughed with Luke that it kind of made me sad.

I then remembered that I had to go give the announcements for tomorrow's schedule.

"Hello everyone, I will be announcing tomorrow's schedule so please quiet down", I said, as everyone quickly quieted down. "So, tomorrow is capture the flag in the evening, fighting and training in the morning, and rest time in the afternoon. I will give details at breakfast tomorrow".

I quickly sat down again after everyone nodded and started hacking at my piece of meat.

All I could think of though was that Luke better not try to mark Annabeth.

Annabeth was my mate not his and he shouldn't mess with the Alpha's mate.

_Don't we all just love time skips_

*Next day's morning*

Percy POV:

The next day, training happened, and Annabeth was surprisingly good at everything especially planning and fighting. Only I could still beat her at fighting and tracking but that was it and her skill suspiciously matched the former queen's. Hmm. That was weird.

I waved it off though since it was highly unlikely. The queen did not have any known children and was probably killed by the Beta pack or something, anyways. _I guess we will find out next month _the little voice inside my head said.

Luke of course hung out with Annabeth all day since he didn't have to teach technique to anyone and they laughed and joked the whole time which was getting on my nerves but I didn't attack him since I was the Alpha and had to set a good example.

I of course stayed close to Annabeth while correcting everyone and I felt a spark of electricity every time I touched her when I tried to correct her grip or stance and I'm sure she felt it too since she jolted in surprise when it happened the first time I corrected her stance.

Luke thankfully didn't catch on since I guess I just didn't trust him at all.

Capture the flag I didn't play since I was busy, so I didn't know what happened, but I know that Luke and Annabeth were placed on opposite teams and Annabeth ended up winning which I was happy about.

_Well another time skip eh?_

*3 weeks and 5 days later*

Percy POV:

Tomorrow, I would discover Annabeth's former tribe.

But what I was most bothered by was the fact that Luke kissed Annabeth and now they are dating. She is MY MATE NOT YOURS LUKE. I was pissed to say the least. I know she would find out that I am her mate tomorrow but still it was infuriating to see them kiss.

Rachel wasn't so happy about it either since I knew of her not so subtle crush on Luke.

But she still acted the same around Annabeth, probably since I told her that Annabeth was my mate. But what I found odd is that Luke couldn't smell that Annabeth wasn't his mate when he was transforming into a wolf to demonstrate to Annabeth.

I wish I could spend more time with her but unfortunately, I was busy all the dank time. _At least she will know tomorrow, Percy _the little voice said. I just hoped that she would realize that she was my mate and I could finally mark her and protect her from Luke whom I don't trust.

_I'm just loving time skips these days, ya know_

*Next day*

Percy POV:

Yes, today is the day.

Today Annabeth will know that I am her mate and I will be able to protect her from Luke.

I woke up bright and early to go bring Annabeth to the "transformation clearing #1".

I know, it's a ridiculous name but the two werewolves Travis and Conner gave it that name and I guess it stuck, sigh. But anyways, I walked purposely to Annabeth's cabin and knocked on her wooden door.

I was met by a very dull and tired Annabeth, her knife in her hand. It looked like she didn't sleep at all through the night which I understood since that was what happened when my mother and father were killed by the Beta pack that faithful day. I didn't sleep for weeks and I was a zombie. I felt a pang in my chest when I realized that my mate was going through the same.

"What is it Alpha Percy?", Annabeth said, probably too tired to bow. I didn't blame her though. I remember putting on a façade during the day but letting all of the tears fall at night as I attempted to sleep.

"It's time to see which tribe you're from", I said softly.

"Ok, give me a second", Annabeth said, tiredly.

"Sure", I replied, as she closed the door.

I waited for a few minutes before Annabeth showed up, looking more refreshed.

So, I dragged her to "transformation clearing #1" which was literally just a treeless spot.

"So", I explained. "I need you to stand still and close your eyes".

She did as she was told and so I quickly transformed into a wolf and said in my alpha voice, "_Obey me wolf". _I could feel her inner wolf stir as she opened her eyes in shock for, she could feel the shift in her soul too.

Annabeth started transforming into the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. Her eyes grew into slits, her nails turning into claws. I was in awe at her until I saw the tint of rainbow on her fur. And the lack of a sign on her head. And I could feel an unnatural strength from her wolf. I stared at her in shock as she sniffed the air and growled in pleasure. But I was too focused on the fact that she was the queen.

"Percy, what is that sea smell that smells so goo-", Annabeth started, dazed.

"You have rainbow fur", I said shocked.

"So?", Annabeth said, confused.

"You are the long-lost queen, Annabeth", I said.

"Queen Annabeth daughter of Minerva".

**A/N 2000+ words. Leave a review. Love you guys so much.**

**Peace out,**

**Jenny/Artemis's Hunt **


	5. Author's note (Please read)

**PLEASE READ THIS I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY BUT PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE WROTE.**

**A/N: Yes yes an author's note. Don't worry, I hate myself too.**

** So, let's see. I have spent a million years off of fanfiction not posting anything. What is wrong with me? IDK. Maybe because my writing sucks and I want to kill myself for being such a cringe fest. Therefore, I have to rewrite (hallelujah)! I won't be posting a new chapter from the time period of a month- a year (I know I suck). If you want me to update faster, leave a review. What actually made me stop was the lack of motivation and I had the mindset that: Oh, who cares! No one's gonna like nor read my writing anyways eh. I know, horrible mindset, I do not know what is wrong with me.**

** Anyways, after my little speech over there, please leave a review! Favorite and follow to. It helps me a lot. You wouldn't know the feeling of getting a nice review if you weren't a writer or someone who receives feedback. But anyways, thank you so much for reading this and if you would leave a nice review or a review giving constructive criticism, it would truly mean the world to me. If I would give you some advice, just please do not check out my other stories because they suck just as much, if not more than this story. Thank you again, sorry for being a horrible human being, and wash your hands.**

**Thank you and peace out,**

**Artemis's Hunt :)**

**(Sorry!)**


	6. Author's note 2 (please read)

**A/N I know, not an update, I just had to make things clear.**

**So, I'm actually not stopping this story, um, I'm rewriting…? I guess I can't even write an author's note that people can understand (real pat on the back Jenny). Anyways, sorry for that. I was just saying that reviews will help me with rewriting. I'm actually gonna rewrite everything in a huge block of time and update all at once. I'm not really sure if you get updates in your email for rewriting so… I'll just write an author's note to alert you guys. Once I posted the first author's note, my phone was blowing up, which thank you, I'm not sure why you felt compelled to allow me to continue this story and… ok I should probably stop, sorry 'bout that. Also, booklover, I can read your long review. It was very nice, and I love long reviews. As for your friends, thank you. And for everyone else, thank you too.**

** Leave a review, favorite, follow, blah, blah, blah. Ok, I expect you have read my other author's note to read this but if you didn't, go read that if you want to hear me ramble. I WANT TO SAY THAT I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY. I had promised you guys to not stop until I finish, and I was telling the truth. I am not discontinuing. I might think my writing sucks, but I know the pain of reading a fanfiction, and BOOM, fanfiction author stops. So, I refuse to do that to you guys, or those who don't think I write about complete shoot. I will probably end up editing my other author's note to make it clear, but right now, I'll stick with this one. Thank you so much for your support, I received some emails with "Please don't discontinue your writing doesn't suck". I agree with the first part- I swear to god I am not discontinuing. As for the second part… go read my first author's note. Also, I'll continue updating, put more effort in my work, and post after I edit the other chapters. Anyways, thank you, sorry for being a horrible human being, love y'all, and wash your hands.**

** Thank you and peace out,**

** Artemis's Hunt :)**

** (Sorry!) **

** Actually now that I think about it… would you rather me edit the other chapters all at once or one by one? Leave a review and I'll pick the majority one. Thank you for supporting me and my stupid writing. **


End file.
